


Mientras tanto

by LaRosaEnflorece



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode AU: s02e13 Mizumono, M/M, Murder, Murder Family, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaRosaEnflorece/pseuds/LaRosaEnflorece
Summary: ¿Y si la taza nunca se hubiera roto? ¿Y si Will hubiese decidido huir con Hannibal la noche de la última cena?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Mientras tanto

―Podríamos desaparecer ahora, esta noche. Alimenta a tus perros, deja una nota a Alana y no volveríamos a verla a ella ni a Jack. Es casi educado.

Will miró bien el plato sobre la mesa, cordero acompañado de rodajas de naranja roja y guisantes, digno de una última cena. La última cena de su vida como detective.

―Serviremos cordero como en esta noche.

―Lo sacrificaremos.

―Yo no necesito un sacrificio, ¿y tú?

Will no miró a Hannibal, paseó la vista por el comedor, como perdido en sus pensamientos.

―Necesito que él lo sepa. Si le confesara a Jack Crawford ahora mismo…

―Yo lo perdonaría, si le dices a Jack lo perdonaría todo. ¿Aceptarías ese perdón?

Will miró fijamente a Hannibal, un Jesús dispuesto a perdonarlo todo, incluso a su traidor.

―Jack no está ofreciendo perdón, quiere… justicia. Quiere contemplarte, ver quién eres realmente, ver en lo que me he convertido. Quiere la verdad.

―Por la verdad, entonces, y todas sus consecuencias.

Hannibal tomó un poco vino y respiró hondamente. Esa misma noche, después de la cena, tomó la pluma y escribió el nombre de Jack en un sobre de carta, una breve invitación a cenar escrita con caligrafía elegante. El juicio para probar la lealtad de Will, el acontecimiento que podría dar origen a la vida que había imaginado para sí mismo y para él, o bien otra muy diferente.

Will se sentó en su silla la noche del juicio y miró de nuevo su plato. Cordero acompañado de naranjas, ambos alimentos más rojos que de costumbre, sanguinolentos. Jack elogió como siempre la habilidad culinaria de Hannibal, metido en su disfraz de detective ajeno a la verdadera naturaleza de los dos hombres con quienes compartía la mesa. Y en el intermedio entre el plato principal y el postre ambos tomaron sus cuchillos y los hundieron en el cuello de Jack con fuerza.

El cordero terminó enterrado debajo del torrente de sangre. Jack miró fijamente a Will y a Hannibal antes de caer muerto, dos asesinos revelando al fin su naturaleza.

―Creí que ibas a entregarme a Jack, olí a Freddie Lounds en ti.

―Ya te lo había dicho antes, tú me has cambiado.

―Y tú a mí también.

Hannibal abrió una puerta y Will se quedó estático cuando vio a Abigail, una Abigail sin su oreja, pero viva.

―Hay un lugar en este mundo para Abigail, tú y yo. Juntos.

Los tres parten hacia París, hacia una mansión ubicada en el corazón de la ciudad. Will habría preferido una casa campestre en las montañas, pero Hannibal necesita el ambiente cosmopolita de un catedrático universitario, la identidad que ha decidido adoptar en su nueva vida. Allí, él lleva a Abigail regularmente al Louvre y le habla sobre los maestros renacentistas. También le enseña algunas nociones básicas de dibujo y se da cuenta que ella, más que una sustituta de Mischa, es una hija a la cual moldear a su imagen y semejanza.

Abigail boceta algunos brazos y piernas y cierra su libreta, preguntándose en silencio si alguna vez los tres se comportarán como una familia normal, paseos a lo largo del río Sena, meriendas en los Campos de Marte, fiestas con amigos. Las ensoñaciones se disuelven al instante, no, esta no es una familia normal, es una familia unida por un lazo mucho más fuerte que el de la sangre, la muerte.

Tanto Hannibal como Will la instruyen en el arte del asesinato, primero como un cebo y luego como partícipe. Abigail observa y luego practica en la despensa, es una hábil cazadora, digna hija del Alcaudón de Minnesota.

En las fastuosas cenas ocurridas en el salón principal de la mansión los tres conversan en francés. Will aprende el idioma con facilidad y le sorprende lo mucho que disfruta oír el tono gutural de las palabras, Hannibal encuentra el acento de Will de lo más interesante.

Ha llegado el verano, es momento de mudarse a la casa campestre en las montañas. Will adopta la identidad de un leñador, un hombre acostumbrado a la soledad del bosque. Hasta se permite tener un perro, el único recuerdo de la vida que dejó atrás, y en el río que corre atrás de la casa enseña a Abigail a pescar.

―Entrelaza las líneas seis veces, anuda el extremo entre las líneas, ajústalo y córtalo. Se llama “nudo de sangre”. Tu padre te enseñó a cazar, yo te enseñaré a pescar.

Abigail lanzó el cebo al agua, abrió la boca y luego la volvió a cerrar sin decir nada. No se siente cómoda llamándolo “papá”, pero tampoco “Will”. Es el hombre que mató a su padre y a la vez el hombre que está actuando como su padre. Lo mismo con Hannibal.

―¿Cuánto crees que durará?

―¿Qué cosa?

―Todo esto.

Will miró el agua y el bosque más allá, un escenario hermoso que en cualquier momento podría ser profanado por la policía francesa y los sucesores de Jack, ambos sedientos de justicia.

―No lo sé.

La taza se romperá en cualquier momento, luego vendrá otra vida completamente diferente, una en alguna prisión alejada de cualquier árbol o río.

Pero, mientras tanto, sangre, pesca y cenas alrededor de una mesa.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Los personajes mencionados son creación de Thomas Harris.
> 
> 2\. Escribí este fic con la idea de mostrar de que, por muy dulce y emocionante que nos resulte la idea de una "murder family" prófuga en Europa, no es algo que en el canon hubiera podido resultar. Quizás una vida de algunos pocos años antes de ser capturados y encarcelados. Una especie de "carpe diem".
> 
> 3\. Esta cuarentena me tiene muy prolífica en cuanto a ideas y quizás escriba algún otro trabajo en los próximos días o bien publique los fanfics antiguos que tengo sobre la serie.


End file.
